the city, a place of fate
by ThecrazyteaK
Summary: muchas historias pueden entrelazarse en una ciudad. jamas sabes de quien estas rodeado hasta que los conoces. fruk. spamano. ameripan. pruhun. hongice. y aparición de los latinos argchi.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

La ciudad puede ser un lugar que susurra vidas enteras a los oídos más atentos. Un ente con vida propia que alberga un sinfín de emociones y sucesos trascendentales que no trascienden en sí misma.

Una obra de arte, una basura, un cuartel de desesperación o el inicio de una vida.

La ciudad es en donde los niños suelen pasar de ingenuos a adultos que miran fríamente hacia el frente sin intención de compadecer a quien tienen al lado. Un lugar en donde descubres si eres bueno, malo o inmoral.

El cuadro gris de matices suaves que parece un jardín de flores desecho es un lugar en donde las personas se entrelazan como telas de arañas, en donde las expresiones 'el mundo es pequeño' se quedan cortas. En donde al fin entiendes que el destino a veces es la más grande coincidencia.

¿Cómo sabes si el vecino asiático de arriba con cuatro hermanos menores no se convertirá en tu mejor amigo?

¿Cómo sabes que ese francés que te coquetea en el quiosco del diario no es quien prepara esos pasteles en tu repostería favorita?

¿Cómo sabes si tu antigua compañera de escuela no está viviendo una calle más abajo?

¿Y cómo sabrías que sin quererlo formarías una parte importante en la historia de otro protagonista?

En una ciudad en que las personas se entrelazan como telas de arañas corre el peligro de ser comidos por esta, de todas las formas se disfruta el sabor que solo ella te entrega.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo primero: el día tranquilo de Kiku.

Curioso era el chico que vivía con unos ojos melancólicos y tranquilos, de aspecto frágil y bello como flor tallada en una taza de cristal que refleja los rayos del sol con cierto toque grácil que no cualquier flor puede.

Su cabello negro cinco centímetros más largo de lo usual era apartado de su cara con un prendedor de cabello rosa, era de su hermana pero francamente no recuerda cuando se lo pidió prestado y si es que lo hizo. En su perfecta piel pálida terciopelada al tacto se hallaban dos grandes círculos negros que lo hacían semejar a un mapache y si la expresión de su rostro fuera tan seria y enigmática como siempre, seguramente no hubiéramos notado lo estresado que se encontraba el pobre muchacho de solo veintitrés años.

Y sin ese dato jamás habrías sabido su edad. El chico pasaba fácilmente por uno de secundaria después de todo.

Kiku hacia esa expresión de complicado por la vida con los labios atrapados entre sus dientes y sus ojos entrecerrados con rabia por el simple hecho de que su fecha limite se hallaba a la vuelta de la esquina, literalmente su editora y compañera de andanzas, Elizabeta, se hallaba a solo una esquina de su edificio para llevarse el manuscrito de su más reciente obra: El manga que relataba la historia de amor entre un tsundere rubio y su amigo de la infancia que se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de él. Historia y personajes inspirados por su vecino y un hombre que solía acompañarlo de vez en cuando.

Con la pluma dio el último trazado con su adolorida mano antes de dejarse caer de espaldas sobre las miles de almohadas que había apilado para cuando callera desmayado por el cansancio, lo que había pasado unas tres veces.

Su mano se sentía acalambrada, su cara estaba indudablemente sucia y grasienta, su cabello necesitaba urgente un enjuague y su ropa apestaba a sudor y frituras en bolsa, ni hablar del estado de su habitación. Como siempre Kiku volvió al punto final de un ciclo que se repetía siempre por estas fechas, pero una vez terminara de ordenar su habitación, se diera un baño de mínimo tres horas y se preparara una saludable comida de cincuenta ingredientes al fin podría volver a dar un paseo en la ciudad para recargar sus reservas de materiales y demás.

Vio con cariño y algo de culpabilidad los sándwiches preparados por su hermano mayor dejados en su pequeño escritorio al lado de su cama, los cuales no había tocado y que seguramente se hallaban demasiado añejos como para poder disfrutarlos ahora, se había pasado esos últimos tres días comiendo solo frituras en bolsa y galletas de animalitos además de un montón de latas de red Bull. Todo se hallaba ahora repercutiendo con ese sabor a vomito en su boca y la sensación de ácido en el estómago.

Oh bueno, se dijo a si mismo cerrando los ojos, ya estoy demasiado acostumbrado para cambiar.

El pacifico silencio lograba que algo tan inaudible en la ciudad como el canto jubiloso de una paloma traspasara las paredes de su cuarto relajando sus oídos, suspiro regulando su respiración y se dispuso a descansar unos minutos antes de que Elizabeta llegara. Pronto se dejó abrazar por una calidez que envolvía su cuerpo entero, como si todo ese silencio no fuera habitual.

Y no lo era.

¿Dónde estaban sus hermanos?

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse dañándose un poco al observar como tras su persiana que oscurecía con totalidad su cuarto un resplandor solar típico de un verano caluroso iluminaba la ciudad de mediodía. El sonido casi tranquilo del tránsito lo ubicó entre las doce y tres de la tarde y como todo miembro de una familia numerosa se halló en una situación poco común, no había ni un ruido en el departamento. Ni uno solo. Ni los gritos de Yao, ni los videojuegos de Li, ni las peleas típicas entre Mei y Soo. No había olor a comida recién hecha como solía haberlo a esa hora ni tampoco se sentían la frustración de alguno de sus hermanos menores estudiando para algún examen de fin de semestre, los cuales por la cercanía del verano intuía que estaban cerca.

Su preocupación le pudo a su cansancio y salió de su habitación para aventurarse al mundo exterior. No había nadie, ni siquiera una mota de polvo pululaba en la agradable y espaciosa sala de estar.

Sus ojos repararon en la nota dejada con rotulador en la pizarrita del refrigerador, escrito en kanji un mensaje de su hermano mayor informándole que la cena estaba en el microondas y que no volvería hasta pasada las diez. Debajo en coreano su hermano menor informaba que saldría con Li y algunos amigos más a una reunión festiva y que no volvería hasta pasadas las siete. Mei informaba que se quedaría a dormir con una amiga de la escuela argumentando que no podía concentrarse para sus exámenes.

Suspiro, al menos a alguien si le importaban sus estudios, él ya se había graduado en edición y su carrera como mangaka iba proliferando por lo que sus únicas preocupaciones eran la educación de sus hermanos. Su hermano mayor Yao aún estaba trabajando en su tesis, estudiaba historia especializado en Asia con una beca ya caducada en la universidad de Cambridge. Su hermana Mei y su hermano Soo aun iban en secundaria y Li estaba recién iniciando su tercer semestre en la universidad especializándose en idiomas extranjeros y relaciones políticas. Añoraba con cierto toque de pereza los años en que iba a la secundaria y lo único que le importaba era vivir un amor como el de los mangas.

Eso no ocurrió, pero no le costaba nada soñar incluso en esos años, ahora le parecía casi imposible enamorarse y más con el equilibrio tan delicado que llevaba su vida. Todo estaba perfecto como era, con sus hermanos ruidosos, con su editora-mejor amiga obsesionada con el amor entre hombres, con su ciclo de mangaka, con sus fechas de entrega y con sus galletas de animalitos. Todo era justo como le gustaba.

El timbre interrumpió su corta reflexión y se apresuró a limpiarse la cara y subirse la cremallera de su chaqueta de buzo para recibir a Elizabeta, no se imaginaba que su vida daría un inesperado y agridulce vuelco cuando viera que acompañando a Elizabeta se hallaba un italiano de aspecto amoroso e infantil.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo segundo: Emil hace amigos.

Si un día Lukas tuvo la sospecha de que su hermanito menor tendría problemas para adaptarse en la ciudad a la cual se mudarían, pues esas sospechas se confirmaron todas al momento del inicio del año escolar para el chico.

Bien que lo entendía, el mocoso era frio y distante además de un gruñón y de temperamento explosivo pero eso no le quitaba que fuera amable, adorable, abrazable y tantas otras cosas que a sus ojos lo hacían el chico más popular de su facultad, Lukas no era de los que entienden lo que a los demás les gusta de todos modos porque era un rarito que avergonzaba a propósito a su hermano menor.

Se habían mudado por diciembre del año pasado a esa casa, sus demás familiares y conocidos también vivían en esa ciudad, un gran cambio de aires puesto a que solían vivir en un pueblo en las montañas en el cual apenas llegaban las revistas de moda y la programación por cable, pero si Mathias se iba entonces Lukas no tardaría mucho en hacerlo también. Eran casi inseparables pese a que no se dijera en voz alta o no se demostrara tan intensamente. Eran los mejores amigos de toda la vida y donde fuera uno el otro le seguía.

Emil se consideró con suerte cuando fue informado de la mudanza, el cambio de universidad no le costó problemas y hasta estuvieron muy complacidos de aceptarlo con las buenas notas y el vínculo que tenía con Lukas, el cirujano que no hace mucho tiempo había sido blanco para todos los hospitales de la ciudad en cuanto se enteraron de su mudanza.

"vivir en las montañas te da mucho tiempo para pensar y aburrirte, por lo que mientras pensaba me preguntaba cómo era esto o aquello…en fin, vivir aislado te da mucho tiempo para estudiar" había comentado su hermano mayor a una revista de médicos que le había hecho una entrevista cuando recién se había graduado de la universidad, el título de esa corta sección se llamaba 'Las promesas de la Medicina' y efectivamente Lukas era una de las más grandes.

El chico era responsable y sumamente hábil, pero y al igual que a su hermano se le dificultaban mucho las relaciones con los demás, su incapacidad para sonreír o mostrar emociones con su rostro, su boca suelta que hablaba sin filtro o como de pronto en medio de una conversación se ponía a hablar de troles o canciones ridículas que para él eran una obra magnifica. Si Lukas no entendía porque a Emil se le dificultaba hacer amigos, entonces a Emil no le costaba nada entender porque nadie se acercaba demasiado a su hermano mayor.

Como sea.

Un día Lukas decidió presionarle suavemente para que tuviera mínimo un amigo, por lo que con una sonrisa a medias en su sereno rostro y un buen soborno en mano se acercó a su hermano menor mientras este desayunaba sobre un montón de papeles de universidad, su mano cayo en su hombro y le extendió un billete de cien.

Lo llamaba el perfecto ataque pasivo-agresivo.

-trae a un amigo esta tarde para cenar, preparare un montón de comida y vendrán todos así que demuestra que no eres un bebe solitario y llorón-

El chico se sobresaltó y luego le miro como si quisiera agarrarlo de los pies y mandarlo a volar, mas no podía negar que su hermano tenía razón sobre su solitaria vida por lo que agarro ese billete de cien, se lo metió en el bolsillo y juro en medio de un sonrojo de rabia e insultos en un volumen moderado que traería a alguien esa tarde y que Lukas más tarde tendría que tragarse sus palabras con un montón de salsa picante.

""

La tarde en la ciudad lo atrapo desprevenido, pronto seria la hora a la que acostumbraba ir a casa y aún no había invitado a nadie, por su personalidad se le dificultaba hablarle a sus compañeros de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera sobre la universidad y además su aspecto distante y frio espantaba a las muchachitas que solo querían a un hombre amable que las abrazara mientras caminaban. Emil se encontraba en una situación difícil y se le noto en los ojos cansados que de pronto miraban desganado el techo de su salón de clases. Su espalda totalmente recargada en el respaldo y sus brazos cayendo en busca del suelo, su pelo rubio-nieve le tapaba la mitad de la cara como solía hacerlo pero de algún modo demostraba lo derrotado que se sentía. Al menos Lukas podía presumir a Mathias, Emil en cambio apenas era capaz de hacerse amigo del perro de su primo mayor.

Dándose por vencido tomo sus cosas y las guardo en su bolso, estaba a punto de levantarse de su silla cuando un chico de aspecto chino lo detuvo con una mano a centímetros de su rostro. Confundido, le miro como preguntándole que carajos, el chico solo le devolvió la mirada con completa serenidad y procedió a comunicarse sin cambiar en nada su expresión pero si el aire que le rodeaba, de un momento al otro Emil se sintió aún más afligido cuando el chino le dijo que si podía hacerle clases.

-¿Qué?

-que si me puedes hacer clases, eres el chico más listo de la facultad y francamente te he estado observando y creo que tienes dotes de profesor porque te ves absolutamente aburrido, digo demasiado ¿entiendes lo que digo? Como sea, quiero que me des algunas clases, no tengo dinero pero también te ves amable así que no creo que importe en lo absoluto…oye-

La avalancha de palabras y la molestia del momento quedaron en segundo plano cuando Emil se percató que podía usar a este sujeto tan altanero en frente. Si lo llevaba a su casa esa tarde Lukas se tragaría por completo sus palabras, podía verlo decirle 'oh~ me he equivocado, perdóname Emil ya no te molestare nunca más', y luego simplemente le diría a este niño que no quería volverle a hacer clases, inventaría alguna buena excusa y el asunto quedaría zanjado y él ganaría.

-seguro, ¿te parece bien ir a mi casa entonces?- sonrió lo más amable que pudo y observo casi emocionado como el chino asentía con una mano alzada mostrando su pulgar arriba.

Definitivamente había ganada más que una imaginaria pelea con su hermano esa tarde, claro…eso con el tiempo lo sabría.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo tercero: el restaurant italiano sobre ruedas.

Feliciano acababa de mudarse de Venecia a la ciudad en la que su hermano mayor y su abuelo vivían hace cinco años.

Él aún era menor de edad cuando su hermano movido por una ferocidad salida de lo más recóndito de su corazón decidió que haría realidad su más reciente ambición de juventud. Abrir un restaurante. La idea no se quedaba solo en eso, quería un restaurante sobre ruedas, vender pasta de cinco estrellas hecha en una cocina dentro de un vehículo grande como un bus y que lo reconocieran como el mejor. Lovino lo quería, Lovino lo tenía.

Por un instante el italiano de cabello castaño oscuro pensó que no podría cumplir su ambición pero fue entonces cuando su _nonno_ cariñoso con el cual estaba resentido apareció con unos boletos de avión, una laptop abierta en una pestaña que mostraba un viejo pero funcional Volkswagen Combi que estaba en un muy accesible precio y una confiable sonrisa . Ambos partieron entonces dispuestos a triunfar a su modo en la vida, ambos completamente cegados por la emoción del momento dispuestos a todo por un sueño del cual Feliciano unos años más tarde formaría parte también.

Los tres ahora vivían juntos, aunque se hubiera mudado hace unas muy pocas semanas al departamento estaba más que acostumbrado a la rutina de sus 'maestros', después de todo no se diferenciaba demasiado a su vieja rutina de vida cuando vivía con ellos o cuando vivía solo con una tía. Los tres tenían hábitos muy parecidos a pesar de sus personalidades un tanto diferentes.

De los tres solo Feliciano estaba 'capacitado' con un certificado de una escuela culinaria, su hermano mayor jamás había terminado su clases de diseño y composición de vestuario, en las cuales destacaba por mucho, y su abuelo era una suerte de abogado mujeriego que después de sentirse 'completo' en la vida renuncio al bufet en el cual trabajaba y se dedicó a sus nietos. Estaban bien de dinero aunque no eran de los que gastaban demasiado.

-¡escúchame bien bastardo _pomodoro_! ¡Que no se te ocurra volver a llamarme 'tierno', escúchame, no te rías! ¡Antonio! Maldito seas- como cada mañana la salita de estar era inundada de los ruidos mañaneros, el noticiero de la mañana dando sus típicas malas noticias camufladas con farándula, los sonidos de los gatos maullando por comida o para salir al balcón, el 'tin' del microondas, la eufonía del café cayendo gota por gota, el estrépito de los cubiertos usados para cocinar chocando como en una contienda medieval y por supuesto, como olvidarse de los gritos de su sonrojado hermano y la carcajada nada disimulada de su _nonno_ dándole al ambiente ese toque de cotidianidad familiar.

-demonios, ese bastardo me colgó ¿Qué se cree? ¡Feliciano!- grito al punto de un ataque, su hermano atino a responder con su tic verbal para servirle una plato en su correspondiente puesto en la mesa, mostraba completa atención a pesar de su confundido rostro –hoy iras a buscar los ingredientes que faltan solo, tienes el día libre después de eso y si Antonio te pregunta…-se cortó sus propias palabras para dejar escapar un chasquido con la lengua y bajar el humo de su mal humor que comenzaba a quemarle –no importa, solo haz eso y no te pierdas ¿ _cappici_?-

-ve~ por supuesto _fratello_ … no me perderé, te lo prometo- sonrió y cantarín como solo él podía ser le sirvió el desayuno a su abuelo y a él para continuar así con la familiar y cálida mañana en su tercera semana viviendo en esa ciudad.

''

Los vegetales y algunos otros ingredientes usados en el restaurant sobre ruedas de su hermano eran entregados por un español de bronceada piel y verdes ojos, su cabello siempre era un desastre sedoso y ondulado pero eso solo lo hacía verse aún más apuesto de lo que ya era, cuando Antonio le vio llegar aun con esa enorme sonrisa en el rostro Feliciano logro intuir que se encontraba decepcionado de no ver a Lovino con él.

¿Qué clase de relación llevaban esos dos?

Por lo que recuerda de las conversaciones y anécdotas es que Antonio trabajaba en los campos de tomate de un amigo muy cercano de su abuelo antes de que este se jubilara. Recuerda muy vagamente que ahí fue en donde Lovino y él se conocieron, debido a que Lovino siempre solía enfurecerse durante los juegos e irse del lugar a buscar algo de comer y una sombra para dormir. Al parecer siempre iba a comer tomates y Antonio siempre le descubría y al final terminaban recolectando juntos los tomates de las altas plantas. Una coincidencia casi mágica los hizo volver a juntarse otra vez, cuando en medio de la conmoción de cajas con vegetales siendo traídas de aquí y allá y una enorme camioneta roja estacionada por un hombre mayor con gafas de sol fumando un puro al puro estilo de un mafioso recibiendo sin interés las ordenes de un muchacho más joven, mas esbelto y con un aspecto adorable que de inmediato reconoció como el chiquillo que se comía los tomates de su trabajo.

El encuentro fue forzado por el destino como si estos formaran una sola historia de algún modo. Y Feliciano creía saber lo que el mundo les gritaba ¡Amor! ¡Eran el uno para el otro! ¡Se complementaban, se ajustaban a ellos, eran dos tuercas de reloj que sin la otra no se movían! Solo esperaba que su hermano se diera cuenta, o bien que el español lo hiciera porque ambos tuvieron cinco años como para traslucirlo y aun nada. No que él supiera.

-le mandas saludos a tu hermano de mi parte, Feli- sonrió revolviendo su cabello y sujetando en su hombro un pesado saco de papas que parecían ser plumas por como las sostenía con tanta naturalidad desde la vista de Feliciano, este le devolvió la sonrisa lo más ancho que pudo y asintió vigorosamente antes de volver a la camioneta que su abuelo le había prestado.

-oh ¡Feli! _Mon ami_ ~ ¿ya te vas? ¿Tan pronto? Apenas si hemos podido hablar nada- se quejó el francés que muy bien conocía ya debido a que era el dueño de una pastelería que siempre los recomendaba y viceversa. Sonrió dulcemente extendiendo su mano para despedirse efusivamente del rubio.

- _ciao_ Francis, tengo el día libre, por lo que me pasare por tu cafetería más tarde-

-oh _parfait_ , te espero entonces, trae a unas amigas- le guiño el ojo y ambos volvieron a lo suyo.

''

A mediodía sus labores terminaron, como su hermano le dijo el resto del día era libre por lo que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se marchó a la cafetería de Francis en donde se lo encontró todo coqueto con una dama en el mostrador, las cosas parecían ir bien pero el rubio le miro y entonces la chica paso sutilmente a segundo plano.

Entablaron una conversación amena y entretenida, Feliciano adoraba la cafetería tan finamente decorada de Francis, estaba seguro de que si el dueño no se lo hubiera dicho no habría sospechado que los vidrios habían sido pintados con latas y que las masetas de flores no eran más que cajas de tomates inservibles que pasaron a tener nueva vida.

-por cierto Francis ve~ esa chica lucia verdaderamente hermosa ¿es tu novia? Aunque claro tú no tienes novias ¿verdad? Son tus amigas o algo así habías dicho- dijo curioso en cada palabra, el francés sonrió como si intentara transmitir cierta madurez de adulto pero solo logrando una imagen de promiscuo.

-el amor que tengo es demasiado como para solo entregárselo a una persona ¡ah! ¿Qué harían esas pobres damiselas sin que alguien esté allí para cuando se sientan aburridas de la monotonía grisácea de la vida? Por supuesto que ellas quieren a alguien como yo, pero solo hay un yo-

Su extraño monologo tuvo que terminarse con esa frase porque ambos escucharon el suave arrullo de la campana alertándolos de un cliente, después del mediodía las cosas eran lentas pero de todos modos lo que sorprendía era la figura del petiso rubio de frondosas cejas con una problemática expresión de indecisión. Lo conocía, era Arthur o algo así, un muchacho que había nacido en Inglaterra y que vivía de su nacionalidad pero que sin embargo no le había dado la impresión de caballero cuando le conoció. Es decir, es imposible tener la imagen de caballero ingles si este estaba golpeando a tu amigo con una barita mal hecha al punto histérico de la borrachera. En serio que la primera impresión no se olvida y eso Feliciano lo sentía más real cada vez que veía a ese sujeto complicado.

Pero le agradaba. Se veía amable sobrio. Y tenía unos ojos verdes que parecían tener un mundo entero de fantasía y aventuras escrito en sus destellos.

-hey- saludo al parecer decidiendo pasar de una vez, de todos modos sería muy vergonzoso si saliera ahora por la puerta después de haber sido visto.

-oh, sabía que no podrías alejarte mucho tiempo de mí, _mon amour_ \- ronroneo Francis apoyando sus codos y antebrazos en el mostrador, el inglés se sonrojo vagamente por la vergüenza.

-cállate barbudo narcisista- respondió –solo vine porque tengo visitas esta tarde y…tu tienda es la más barata que conozco ¡eso es todo!- aparto la mirada y apretó su mano a un lado de su cadera, molesto o avergonzado, era difícil saber. Francis solo le sonrió y canturreo un 'a la orden señorito, lo de siempre en camino' para hacer lo suyo con su típica elegancia casi romántica.

Una segunda clienta entro, sus cabellos flotaban en el aire perfumando el lugar con un imperceptible olor a lilas que sin embargo transformaba todo el instante a su alrededor en una experiencia única. Su sonrisa amable se detuvieron justo en frente de los muchachos y una mano se posó en su delicado vestido de frappe, sus ojos sonrieron por si solos hacia Feliciano y este la reconoció.

-te vi desde afuera y no pude evitarlo pero ¿eres Feliciano Vargas?- su voz no había cambiado en nada, llevaba un portafolios en su mano izquierda y un extraño diadema colgándole del cuello, era mucho más femenina y acentuada en sus curvas que la última vez que la vio pero era de seguro ella.

-¿Elizabeta?-

-estaba a punto de ir a visitar a un amigo pero… ¿te molestaría dar un paseo conmigo Feli querido?-

La ciudad es una tela de araña entrelazando los caminos de sus víctimas para llevarlas a un final irremediable para todos. Sin embrago es ese mismo aire de la ciudad la cual nos hace albergar aún más y más recuerdos y expectativas que convierten única nuestra historia. Eso Feliciano estaba a punto de entenderlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cuarto: el bastardo del dos por uno.

Arthur recibiría visitas importantes, toda la semana se había preparado física y mentalmente para el encuentro con sus hermanos menores, era nueve años mayor que ellos y aunque no hubiera un lazo de sangre que los uniera con frecuencia ablandaba su mirada al mencionarlos y sus mejillas se teñían de felicidad al escuchar sus voces por el auricular de su teléfono. Sus hermanos menores eran por lo que cada día se levantaba y decidía que daría lo mejor de sí ese día también.

Su casa brillaba como un comercial de productos de limpieza de tanto que la había ordenado y limpiado una y otra vez. En la cocina habían un montón de productos que sus hermanos le habían encargado –de forma poco cortes- y por supuesto sus habitaciones estaban más que preparadas para recibirlos.

Ahora solo había un detallito. La comida de los invitados brillaba aún más por su ausencia. Pero él no sabía cocinar, lo intentaba, seguía la receta y hasta había tomado cursos cortos en la secundaria, lo había intentado todo y sin embargo no podía cocinar ni un simple scone, la comida simple como los sándwiches eran su única especialidad. Luego estaba el té de lo cual estaba orgulloso al decir que no había ser en el mundo que igualara sus habilidades al prepararlo.

Una alarma en su teléfono –Arthur era de los que le ponían alarma a todo- le alerto de que solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para que sus hermanos llegaran al aeropuerto, había contratado a un chofer para que los fuera a buscar y los trajera sanos y a salvo a su cómodo hogar sacado de un cuento de hadas. El nerviosismo lo abrumo y sin pensarlo dos veces decidió cruzar la calle y caminar unos cinco minutos hasta la cafetería-repostería de Francis, el imbécil francés de barba horripilante y modales descarados y vulgares. Arthur hubiera preferido ahorrarse el mal rato en su estómago.

Cada vez que lo veía sentía como si fuera a vomitar o como si sus intestinos se retortijaran en su interior, su temperatura subía hasta su rostro como una repentina fiebre y sus ojos lo evitaban debido al escozor. Arthur era demasiado tonto para enterarse de que a esos síntomas las jovencitas le llaman amor.

''

La primera vez que entro a aquel lugar fue solo por no haber alcanzado a desayunar nada en su casa y se había decidido por comprar algo para comer en el camino, la cafetería abierta a esas horas a solo unos metros de su hogar parecía perfecta entonces. Que grandísimo error, el lugar estaba que reventaba de tantas mujeres que esperaban ser atendidas, Arthur simplemente aborto la misión y fue a correr a la parada del autobús. La segunda y la tercera vez ocurrió lo mismo y eso hizo que un foco se encendiera en su cabecita, tal vez en verdad eran unos dulces irresistibles después de todo y no era una exageración del extraño lema que estaba escrito en cursiva con pincel en el ventanal del local.

Se decidió por pasar al mediodía, cuando las clientas se reducen por completo hasta que es hora de la cena. Y por primera vez se encontró inundado de esos síntomas extraños en su cuerpo, no dejo que la timidez le ganara en ese instante por lo que simplemente se acercó y murmuro un 'disculpe' con su marcado acento inglés. El rubio de largo cabello amarrado en una coleta llevaba unos lentes de montura negra para lectura, algo en su corazón lo estrujo por dentro y se le quedo viendo por tanto tiempo que hasta olvido como pronunciar su nombre.

La primera impresión no duro mucho sin embargo, de inmediato el dueño comenzó a hacerle comentarios subidos de tono ciertamente desagradables y de ahí su relación había ido en picada. Pero no importaba demasiado, después de todo Arthur estaba consciente de que su trato hacia él era 'especial'.

Era el único que recibía la oferta del 'dos por uno', "llévate cualquier dulce que quieras y a cambio puedes darme un beso".

Había dicho ese pervertido en aquella primera ocasión y luego de eso –aunque Arthur no sabía porque seguía yendo a ese lugar- continuo repitiéndoselo, a veces con una expresión de broma en el rostro, a veces rosando sus dedos con sus manos al entregarle su pedido, a veces inclinándose para susurrárselo en su oído, o simplemente, y su preferido al parecer, gritándoselo cuando ya se estaba por marchar haciendo que muchas damiselas celosas le miraran con una envidia asesina.

Como fuera el francés siempre terminaba ganándose una paliza de manos del caballero inglés y su relación amistad-odio seguía fluyendo sin que ninguno pudiera detenerla ni avivarla.

En la cafetería cuando él llego se encontraba un italiano que había reconocido como un amigo del francés que vio alguna vez en alguna fiesta a la cual lo habían invitado amigos del trabajo. Más tarde apareció una muchacha cuyo acento no reconoció bien del todo pero intuyo que era húngara o por esos lados de Europa que se llevó al joven. Parecía un encuentro de íntimos amigos después de muchos años. Lo dejaron solo con un francés extendiéndole su orden a centímetros de su oreja y sus pómulos se colorearon como pomelos.

-hey~ ¿Quiénes son esa 'visita' que tienes?- cuestiono con una sonrisa amable en cuanto el rubio le dirigió la mirada, Arthur recupero la compostura tras unos segundos de desorientación en los que su mente había aprovechado para mirar lo atractivo del francés.

-mis hermanos, creo que te hable de ellos ¿lo hice, cierto? Son los hijos de mi madrastra, ahora viven juntos en estados unidos pero vendrán de visita por las vacaciones… ¿no es genial tener hermanos menores? Oh, aunque también veré por primera vez desde su nacimiento a Peter…- se interrumpió de su parloteo cuando noto que no recibía respuesta, fijo sus orbes una vez más en los ajenos y su sonrojo se expandió por toda su cara al ser correspondido tan intensamente.

-oh~ ¿eso quiere decir que no podremos tomar el té juntos esta tarde?- un tono decepcionado entre broma y verdad se escapó de sus labios y aprovecho lo calmado del ambiente para tomar la manga del inglés y acercarlo despacio al mostrador.

-no tienes que dejar de venir, idiota… solo porque estoy de buen humor puedes venir y conocer a mis hermanos ¡y a cambio puedes hacer la cena!- respondió 'entusiasta' acercándose sin objeción al mostrador, solo separándose del cuerpo del francés por unos centímetros de madera barnizada, aunque eso no detendría las acciones que pasaban por la mente de Francis.

-¿Qué quieres comer?- hablaba pausadamente y muy despacio envolviendo al rubio bajo sus encantos para distraerlo lo más que pudiera dentro de su mundo, un mundo solo para ellos dos y que el francés sabía muy bien como embocar. Arthur cerró los ojos saboreando con el paladar el aroma a perfume y crema pastelera del mayor, olvidándose por completo de su personalidad.

-carne…sopa…vino- respondió aun en trance al volver a abrirlos, sus sentidos por completo aumentados y su sentido común silenciado. Francis lo hubiera justo en ese momento vuelto a dar un travieso beso –esta vez en los labios y no en las mejillas-como solía hacerlo de vez en cuando para hacerle enojar si el celular del inglés no hubiera comenzado a vibrar y sonar quebrando el suave aire con su contaminación acústica.

Arthur pareció frustrado y Francis simplemente le sonrió amablemente. La llamada era de su hermano menor Alfred, preguntando cuando tenía pensado ir a buscarlos, Arthur le respondió en el mismo tono que había enviado un chofer, se escucharon ruidos de fondo, la voz de un niño hiperactivo gritando y exigiendo atención, Alfred preguntándole a unas damas si no habían visto el apellido 'Kirkland' en algún lado y las mujeres enredándose las lenguas al responderle, finalmente la calmada voz de Matthew avisándoles que lo había encontrado, se oyó un golpe como si alguien hubiera recibido un manotazo en la cara y la llamada se cortó.

-¿te veo más tarde entonces?-

Sus labios se fruncieron y guardando el celular una vez más en su bolsillo se cruzó de brazos y respondió –has lo que quieras-


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo quinto: Hacer amigos en la ciudad.

 _Dispares, dispares… disparates…disparatados, dispares._

Repetía como una especie de ejercicio vocal. La gente que pasaba a su lado le saludaban con una sonrisita como si la conocieran de toda la vida, pero ambos hombres a su lado sabían que se debía a su aura, hacia su preciosa sonrisa y amables ojos. Ella en serio llamaba la atención no solo por su imagen amable, sino que también por su hermosura y una elegancia perfumada por el aire acondicionado y colonia de naranjas.

Su ejercicio se debía a los dispares de sus acompañantes varones. Así como su pasado 'yo' y su actual 'yo'. Uno era elegante, discreto, silencioso y condescendiente. El otro extremadamente ruidoso y extraño además de demasiado entusiasta y espontaneo. Al pensar en esto no sabía si hablaba de sí misma o de los chicos.

Kiku casi sufrió un ataque cuando vio a Feliciano aparecer tras de ella, pero es que debía hacerlo, en verdad que debía hacerlo y no se pudo aguantar de todos modos. Llevaba varios días preocupada por la situación de su pequeño Feli, desde que se había enterado por Romulus y su primo que el italiano había llegado de Venecia, y desde entonces lo pensó una y otra vez, al italiano no se le dificultaban las relaciones con los demás pero si le costaba adaptarse al ritmo de otras personas, era demasiado enérgico y en la ciudad nadie tiene tiempo para hacer amigos si no son gente que puedan ver cada día. Feliciano trabajaba en el restaurante sobre ruedas de su hermano, su inglés era apenas bueno y al ser amigable con todo el mundo no lograba establecer una amistad por completo, se había llenado de conocidos pero aun en las tardes se quedaba sentado por horas releyendo una y otra vez un cuento en el diario que lo había conmovido.

-ese no es el Feliciano que conozco- había comentado Romulus recostándose en el sofá del falso burgués –sé que en verdad desea salir y pasársela con sus amigos, en Italia siempre estaba rodeada de sus amigos de la escuela por lo que no se sentía tan solo, ahora me mira y dice "no me siento solo si estoy con ustedes", pero ¿Qué va a saber él? Es obvio que se siente solo, tiene 22 años y acaba de llegar a una ciudad a la cual no está acostumbrado para trabajar en un trabajo más complicado y agotador de lo que estaba acostumbrado, él es un bebe entre algodones y temo que se encierre en la melancolía como lo hacía su madre- las palabras del hombre se le quedaron en la mente y la perforaron.

¿Qué sabia un jovencito como Feliciano de la soledad? Y entonces reflexiono sobre esa pregunta.

¿Qué sabían los jóvenes sobre la soledad si nunca estuvieron verdaderamente acompañados, Verdaderamente conectados con alguien, compartiendo una hermandad sin lazos de sangre? ¿Qué sabían los jóvenes de la soledad?

Afortunadamente concia a varios personajes de solitarias personalidades, mataba varios pájaros de un tiro si ponía en marcha su plan. Una mañana se dirigió al puesto de Lovino con toda la intención de invitar a Feliciano a ver al hermano de un _amigo_ que trabajaba en una editorial para darle una sorpresa, pero en cuanto fue informada de que se le había dado el día libre y que lo más probable es que estuviera en la cafetería ' _Jeanne d'Arc_ ' cambio todos sus planes de inmediato. Recordó que debía ir a buscar el manuscrito de Kiku y su departamento quedaba a unas cuadras de la cafetería la cual conocía por la relación que tenía un _amigo_ con el dueño de este. Era perfecto, y si tal vez lograba sacar a Kiku de su encierro podría llevarlos con Ludwig. Se sentía como una casamentera, o como una de esas madres que organiza citas de juegos. De niña seguramente le habría parecido estúpido e innecesario pero ahora consideraba que era su deber.

Logro sacar a Kiku del departamento. Logro que Feliciano controlara su entusiasmo, y casi sin darse cuenta logro que ambos chicos entablaran una conversación.

-¿dibujas en óleo Feliciano-kun?-Kiku parecía sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo emocionado, Feliciano había penetrado en su burbuja más rápido de lo que Elizabeta se lo había imaginado. El italiano asintió y le explico que era un hobby que tenía desde pequeño cuando su madre le había enseñado a dibujar en lienzo.

-también soy bastante aficionado a la fotografía de paisajes- agrego después de unos minutos parloteando sin parar, Kiku se llevó una mano a su cabello para arreglarlo, estaba algo húmedo debido a que había tomado una ducha rápida para salir.

-oh, la fotografía también es parte de mi 'trabajo', necesito tomar algunas para poder tener referencias de ciertos lugares- Elizabeta sonrió, Kiku no estaba hablando tan abiertamente de su trabajo pero tampoco se quedaba como solo un receptor en la conversación.

-¿oh, enserio? ¿Qué es lo que más fotografías?- Feliciano mostraba un verdadero brillo de curiosidad, el nipón se sonrojo ante la atención que estaba recibiendo, obviamente no muy habituado a que le miraran tan directamente.

-pasillos de escuelas y edificios… oh, también de comida- cualquiera hubiera esperado otra respuesta, pero Feliciano no solía prestar atención a lo inusual, del todo.

-podríamos ir a fotografiar juntos algún día ¡como una expedición de la escuela! Tenemos unos platillos en el restaurante de mi hermano que estoy seguro te gustarían un motón, por supuesto también conozco ciertos lugares que podrimos fotografiar ¿algún lugar al cual quieras ir?-

-uhmm…he estado pensando en ir a el nuevo parque que acaban de hacer… he oído que hay una fuente con varias estatuas hermosas que los pintores adoran mirar-

-he oído de ese lugar también, pero hasta el momento no he tenido oportunidad de ir- agrego Feliciano.

-¿Por qué no van este sábado? Iré con ustedes para que no se pierdan, llevaremos un almuerzo y haremos un picnic- alentó Elizabeta sonriendo ampliamente –también podríamos invitar a la persona que estoy a punto de presentarles- frente a ellos se extendía un edificio bastante moderno rodeado de pequeñas infraestructuras de aspecto antiguo y rustico, como una carta entre dados. Ambos 'adultos' parecieron muy impresionados por ello.

El ascensor tenía una melodía de una canción de pop de los ochenta que Feliciano comenzó a tararear. Subieron al piso 12, el cual era entero dedicado a la editorial 'Germania'.

-Feli, cariño ¿Cuál es el nombre del cuento que te gusta tanto?- pregunto Elizabeta con una sonrisita picara, Kiku alcanzo a vislumbrar que tenía planeado algo.

-umhh…creo que es 'Los amantes del subte'- respondió este dudando un poco.

-¿y recuerdas el nombre de su autor?- su risita era casi imperceptible, seguían caminando a lo largo de la editorial como si fuera la calle y ya.

-umhh, era algo así como Lud… Ludwig Beilschmidt– un rubio que pasaba por allí se detuvo como si lo hubieran llamado, su porte imponía respeto pero su rostro se veía complicado, como si hubiera estado todo el día de aquí y allá corriendo y mareándose, quizá se debía a los papeles que llevaba en su mano o la repentina visita de su hermano pero aun con todas esas responsabilidades parecían ser de los hombres que prestan atención a lo que le tienen que decir.

-¿sí?-


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo sexto: Alfred conoce a alguien.

Cuando el rubio estadounidense llego en un taxi a la casa de su hermano mayor el mar humor en su rostro no se lo quitaban ni con todas las hamburguesas del McDonald más cercano.

Había estado acumulando el estrés por semanas, unos tres días antes del viaje había tenido los últimos exámenes de su semestre los cuales sospechaba que le habían dado un apenas suficiente para aprobar, había subido tres kilos por todo el estudio, varias veces alguien se había colado delante de él en las filas y para remate le toco sentarse al lado de un albino parlanchín que hablaba hasta por los codos por el teléfono o con su asistente. Que odioso.

Aun cuando mantenía la fe de ser recibido por su gruñón pero querido hermano mayor, este no se presentó en el aeropuerto y peor aún, había invitado a un hombre esa noche…un francés…a cenar con ellos.

Matthew intento confortarlo pero era olímpicamente ignorado, nadie podría lograr bajarle los humos por unos varios días y no se podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Arthur por el otro lado no paraba de sonreír y recordar cosas de su pasado, cuando Francis se presentó esa tarde para cocinarle la cena no paso para ninguno de sus tres hermanos que se había ruborizado y alegrado aún más, el canadiense sonreía amenamente y su pacifica aura contrastaba con sus revoltosos hermanos, Peter se había sentado en las rodillas de Arthur mientras este escuchaba atentamente una anécdota de los años escolares del francés. Y digamos que es muy típico de un estadounidense no sentirse feliz por los demás.

Finalmente exploto, luego de una discusión en la que Arthur termino encerrándose en su habitación –probablemente a llorar- seguido por el francés y de que su hermano gemelo le reprendiera con su suave voz seguido de una especie de ley del hielo intensa de su hermano menor, Alfred finalmente se dio por vencido ese día. Eso era todo lo que podía soportar, saldría del lugar e iría a comer comida rápida, o tal vez comprar videojuegos o quedarse hasta tarde en cualquier lugar que le ofreciera un mínimo de diversión para desestresarse.

No funciono. Como lo esperaba de ese país la lluvia era algo tan común que era el único en las calles de la ciudad que no llevaba un paraguas, típico del pensamiento de un norteamericano, se dijo a sí mismo, Arthur te lo había dicho de todas formas, siempre llueve en esta época del año ¿Por qué sería distinto hoy?, y con la suerte que tenía Alfred no pareció indignarle del todo cuando una moto paso a su lado salpicándolo con un charco de lodo.

-Antonio ¡te dije que más lento maldito bastardo!- logro escuchar como una grave voz gritaba y se alejaba en el vehículo junto a otra más chillona y entonces le dieron ganas de golpear a alguien. Continuo caminando, mojándose sin importarle que luego pudiera agarrar una pulmonía, se alejó de las calles para prevenir accidentes como el de la moto pero aun así continuaban pasando. Finalmente se sentó en las escalinatas de un enorme edificio de departamentos. En ese lugar que era su propia cueva de refugiado le llegaban todos los olores del mundo, carne, verduras, pizza recién hecha o entregada, el olor a la bencina que aún no se disipaba, perfumes que eran rociados desde las habitaciones camuflados por la lluvia, el olor de hojas mojadas y de flores abriéndose y cerrándose. Todos esos olores que daban un aire ajeno y familiar a esa clase de lugares. No supo cuánto tiempo se la había pasado en ese lugar esperando a que la lluvia cediera y lo dejara marcharse de una vez, pero si sabe que los ojos que esa noche le miraron fijamente serían unos ojos que jamás olvidaría.

Un asiático –como es típico del pensamiento estadounidense no supo si era chino, vietnamita, japonés, etc.- menudo, de cabello perfectamente cortado en un estilo que parecía escolar, vestido con un buzo deportivo aunque no tuviera aspecto de deportista, con una piel suave a la vista y ojos cálidos e inexpresivos, le extendía un paraguas. Su rostro estaba rojo y se veía nervioso, seguramente porque no era de los que acostumbraban a hacer esa clase de acciones, Alfred tampoco era de los que suelen recibir esa clase de atenciones. Ambos se miraron en silencio bastante apenados esperando a ver quien hablaba primero, finalmente el asiático le aclaro en una voz que luchaba por salirle natural y distante –puedes usarlo-

Alfred recibió el paraguas con movimientos aletargados sin separar su vista de la del asiático –gracias- tan pronto lo dijo el muchacho se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar al edificio, ¿acaso bajo para entregarle esa maravillosa sombrilla? ¿Aun existían personas con el corazón tan puro y bondadoso que hacían esas cosas? Y si era así… -¡espera!- lo detuvo a pocos segundos, su receptor no se dio la vuelta pero tampoco se movió, dándole a entender que lo estaba escuchando. -¿Cómo te llamas? Digo, ¿a quién le agradezco este gesto?- una sonrisa nació en sus labios, el asiático volteo un poco pálido y sudoroso, bastante nervioso, pero dejó escapar su nombre para que volara a oídos del rubio.

-Honda Kiku… ¡ah! Quiero decir…Kiku honda…- su casi desapercibido error le hiso enrojecer por completo y volvió a atentar con entrar al edificio, esta vez Alfred lo atrapo como debió haberlo hecho el príncipe con la cenicienta en ese cuento de niños que su hermano mayor le leía.

-Kiku…te lo agradezco bro en serio lo hago ¡Ya sé!, vendré por ti mañana a las cinco, no espero un no como respuesta- su voz surgió energética y demandante como la de un niño.

-¿disculpe?-

-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?- la pregunta salió tan de pronto que aturdió al de ojos pacíficos.

-p pescado f f frito- respondió aun confundido. Quería dejar en claro que no saldría con alguien a quien acababa de conocer, eso era indecoroso e inapropiado ¿se lo merecía acaso por hacer una buena obra? ¿Eran así todos los extranjeros que conocería acaso? Deseo refugiarse lo más pronto posible en su habitación y fingir que no había visto a este hombre tan solo y deplorable desde su ventana.

-bien, entonces hasta mañana Kiku, no te olvides ¡a las cinco!- y se marchó corriendo entre risas con el paraguas bailando sobre su cabeza salpicando las gotas de lluvia dándole una imagen muy parecida a un pájaro que se sacude en una fuente.

Por un instante el japonés creyó que ese rubio le había hecho una promesa al aire pero al día siguiente justo a las cinco recibió una llamada de la recepción informándole que un joven llamado Alfred F. Jones lo esperaba. El impertinente muchacho en efecto le esperaba vestido casualmente con un paraguas en su mano derecha y una caja de dulces en la izquierda extendiendo sus brazos para recibir un abrazo del asiático.

¿Eran así acaso todos los norteamericanos que recibían un paraguas de un desconocido o era así Alfred con todos los asiáticos hermosos que le extendían un paraguas en un escenario surreal de la ciudad?

Quién sabe.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo séptimo: una cita en la lluvia.

Lovino esa tarde soleada se despidió de su abuelo en la esquina de su calle para él marcharse a su departamento luego de un cansado y largo día y su abuelo irse de parranda aun con sus sesenta y tantos años encima. Todo era perfecto, había logrado evadir a su molesto "amigo" de la infancia, no había tenido que aguantar a Feliciano flojeando en el trabajo ni tampoco soportar al francés que siempre atacaba a su trasero con un agarrón o una palmada. Ese día era oficialmente el mejor de todos ya que solo quedaba llegar a su hogar y dejarse atrapar por las sábanas una noche entera.

Eso pasaba por su mente cuando una cabellera desordenada y brillante al sol de la tarde se asomó por encima de una camioneta de trabajo. Sabía que el único tarado capaz de estacionar una sucia camioneta de entrega y dormirse en medio de todo ese polvo –además de su abuelo- era también a la única persona que se la pasó todo el día evadiendo ¡dios! Ni siquiera enviar a su hermano menor a hacer su trabajo servía ya contra ese español bastardo ¿Qué clase de pesadilla real estaba viviendo el temperamental Lovino Vargas?

El italiano intento devolverse por donde venía pero no contó con el indiscutible hecho de que ese español tenía un radar en su cuerpo que lo localizaba en todos lados a cualquier distancia. Se maldijo a sí mismo y al mundo entero cuando su jovial voz le llamo acercándose apresuradamente para abrazarle y de forma disimulada atraparle para impedir que escapara. Conocía a ese bastardo de toda la vida y sabía que sus abrazos se dividían en muchos…y ese era especial para atraparlo y no dejarlo ir hasta que hiciera lo que le pedía. Con una voz entre de broma y verdad Antonio le pregunto con su enorme sonrisa.

-¿planeabas dejarme plantado en nuestra cita?- el italiano enrojeció ante la palabra cita y entonces lo golpeo fallando torpemente.

-te dije por el teléfono que no iría ¡tú maldito bastardo siempre haces lo que quieres! ¡Que molesto! Maldición- se quejó luchando en vano por su libertad. Antonio sabía que diría eso por lo que ya tenía un repertorio entero de respuestas para convencerlo de salir con él esa noche, oh vamos, que no se rendiría ¡él no era de los que se dan por vencidos cuando les dicen que no! Menos si ese _no_ es un _si_ camuflado.

-vamos Lovi, solo por esta vez- ronroneo intentando convencerlo.

-está bien está bien, pero suéltame de una vez ¡maldición!- dio manotazos hasta que se pudo separar, con los brazos cruzados le miro indignado -¿planeas llevarme en esa chatarra sucia?- Lovino estaba desesperado por encontrar una excusa para salvarse del viaje, tanto que no le importó que esa camioneta sea su querida 'Margarite' a quien amaba tanto, Antonio ya tenía preparada una respuesta.

-sabía que dirías eso por lo que traje a Toño Jr. conmigo- el español fue a buscar su motocicleta oculta detrás de la camioneta, todo parecía una especie de obra con toda la utilería lista para usarse en caso del que al público – _Lovino_ \- no le gustara.

-mierda…-

-no te dejare libre hasta que vengas conmigo y me muestres esa hermosa sonrisa tuya- casi grito entusiasmado el muchacho, unas cuantas mujeres soñadoras y anhelantes de amor suspiraron al escucharlo, incluso la solterona de cuarenta años que no salía de su casa en las tardes lo había oído con un rápido aleteo de corazón en el pecho.

-¿hay alguna opción?- respondió ya resignado tomando entre sus manos el casco rojo que le extendía el bastardo de ojos verdes, mal nacido tonto ¿Cómo no se aburre de él? ¿Acaso es masoquista?

-solo si me das un beso aquí- apunto sus dedos índices a sus labios inclinándose hacia Lovino, recibió un ligero golpe en la cabeza seguido de un 'solo bromeaba, vámonos de una vez', Antonio se sorprendió de no recibir un golpe más fuerte pero fue raudo a su moto para encenderla y esperar el ansiado momento en que las manos del italiano se posarían en su cintura para seguridad.

El cielo se nublo de pronto y el italiano temió por que lloviera, Antonio no parecía darse cuenta, espero a que el italiano terminara de ponerse su travieso casco para andar. Espero y espero a que las manos llegaran pero no lo hicieron, entonces miro a su pasajero y este iba con una expresión complicada en el rostro que le decía '¡no te tocare, bastardo!', se temió que eso ocurriera, después de todo Lovino era de los difíciles y quizás eso era lo que más le gustaba.

-vamos~ Lovi, te caerás si no te afirmas fuerte de mi-

El italiano se afirmó más fuerte de su asiento y negó con la cabeza –maldición, nunca me he caído de esta cosa y hoy no será el día en que lo haga, sigue conduciendo bastardo…- una gota de agua cayo en su nariz, luego otra, y otra –maldición está lloviendo ¡llévame a casa Antonio!-

-no hasta que te abrases de mi- mierda, el español estaba jugando sucio ¿Cómo mierda nadie había notado que era el mejor chantajeando? O al menos eso pensaba Lovino.

-¡de ninguna manera!- el español acelero casi imperceptiblemente, la lluvia al caer más rápida sobre sus cabezas también era imperceptible. -. No te atrevas- grito, Antonio se inclinó en su asiento aferrándose fuerte de sus manubrios, sonrió y aunque el italiano no pudo ver, esa sonrisa le dio escalofríos.

-sujétate Lovino ¡vamos a pasear!- maldición, acelero por la calle rompiendo todas las leyes de transito que le faltaban por romper.

- _cazzo_ hijo de puta- grito Lovino a su vez asustándose de ser expulsado de su asiento debido a la rapidez que llevaban, rendido ante su miedo se aferró al cuerpo de Antonio olvidándose por completo que eso era lo que quería el mal nacido, luego volvió a gritarle para que bajara la velocidad pero Antonio se hizo el sordo.

Aspiro todo el aire que pudo, la lluvia era cada vez más fuerte y el ruido del motor era cada vez más molesto, decidido subió sus manos a las tetillas del español y apretándolas con todas sus fuerzas le grito lo más fuerte que pudo –Antonio ¡Te dije que más lento maldito bastardo! Te vas a matar estúpido- y el español más por el dolor que por la orden desacelero para al cabo de unos tres minutos de agonía detenerse bajo el mirador.

-ya entendí Lovino, no volveré a hacerlo pero por favor, te lo suplico, no me dejes sin mis tetillas…- lloro suplicante y el italiano le soltó, ambos se quedaron sentados un buen rato al lado de la moto. Ninguno decía nada, después de todo, las acciones contaban más que las palabras en ese momento. No todos los días tienes a Lovino Vargas dándote mimitos.

Lovino apartaba los cabellos de Antonio que estaban mojados percibiendo su olor a sudor y champú de niños que sabía que era lo único que usaba, percibió también un suave perfume… Gucci.

-te compraste un perfume maldito bastardo- su tono de curiosidad más que de reprimenda sacaron al hombre engatusado en sus manos de su estado de nirvana haciéndole abrir los ojos para mirarse fijamente. Asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿te gusta? Le pregunte a muchas personas para ver si te gustaría ¡espero que sí!- su entusiasmo y su sonrisa parecían brillar más en esa oscuridad azulada de esa tarde lluviosa, oh…Lovino ya se había rendido hace mucho tiempo ya. Dejo caer su rostro en el hueco entre la clavícula y el hombro de Antonio respirando toda su esencia –era su aroma preferido- y dejando que el bastardo posara sus manos más debajo de su espalda…ugh, ¿Qué remedio había si hacerse el difícil costaba tanto trabajo? Prefería estar así a solas con él aunque le hubiera costado su orgullo, al menos ahora no tenía que escucharle decir nada estúpido.

-me gusta…- confeso sonrojándose.

-Lovino~ tu hueles definitivamente mejor ¡hueles a comida! Me dan ganas de comerte-respondió el español conmovido y coqueto.

Lovino aprendió la lección de no dejar a Antonio hablar cuando el ambiente estaba así de bien, simplemente lo arruinaba diciendo cosas estúpidas como _esa_ tontería.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo octavo: No te lo esperabas ¿verdad?

-Tu maldito bastardo hijo de puta- Matthew estaba tan sorprendido y asustado de que de pronto una voz con fuerte acento cubano le gritara en español en medio de la calle. Un hombre centímetros más bajo que él pero que obviamente podría romperle la nariz de un golpe lo enfrento deteniéndolo en medio de su paseo como 'turista', Peter se alejó a esconderse tras Arthur quien algo distraído no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-d-¿disculpe, señor?- sus temblorosas rodillas amenazaban con romperse en cualquier momento y el de piel oscura pareció enojarse aún más, agarro una mecha del cabello del canadiense y lo tiro para acercarlo a su rostro.

-maldito gringo ¿te crees que yo soy idiota? Que sepas que no se me ha olvidado tu cara- oh, pobre Matthew, no le tomo ni un segundo entender las razones de porque le estaba pasando algo tan injusto, era el gemelo del hombre más insensato, insensible y estúpido que conocía y por tener su mismo rostro cosas como estas le pasaban tan seguido que tuvo que mudarse a Canadá durante casi toda su vida escolar.

-señor, discúlpeme, sé de qué habla, pero como vera no soy a quien busca- intento razonar, el cubano le miro más de cerca como amenazándolo telepáticamente para que confesara, pero entonces noto la diferencia que a simple vista no parece existir. El muchacho no solo tenía lentes completamente diferentes y el cabello más largo, sino que también en sus azulados ojos había un poco de amarillo.

-oh, perdóname muchacho. Juro que te pareces un montón a un gringo malparido que me golpeo en el aeropuerto antes de ayer-el rubio recupero su compostura, sonrió político y amablemente negó con la cabeza en señal de que no importaba.

-no te preocupes…además creo que se de quien hablas, si no me equivoco ¿tu nombre era Máximo, verdad?- el hombre se quedó sorprendido, no supo ubicar al niño frente a él hasta que vio la mochila que este llevaba con una bandera de Canadá bordada en ella. Entonces recordó que luego de recibir ese golpe en la cara de un gringo que en lugar de ayudarle se fue corriendo del lugar, había recibido la amable ayuda de otro jovencito, uno que en un francés canadiense nervioso le pregunto cómo estaba y si necesitaba ayuda antes de marcharse a tomar su taxi luego de unos minutos de una corta e insuficiente conversación que lo dejo con ganas.

¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar tal ángel?

-oh, eres tu- se sonrojo de lo apenado que estaba de haberlo olvidado y más encima haberlo confundido con ese idiota. –lo siento chico, no sé cómo es que te confundí-

-pasa todo el tiempo, no te preocupes más-

-aun así…me siento un poco inconforme con una disculpa tan vaga cuando lo que te hice fue horrible- para ese momento ambos Kirkland se había acercado a entrometerse en la conversación.

Peter soltó de pronto -¿Qué tal si lo invitas a comer wafles?-

-Peter- ambos rubios mayores le reprendieron, Arthur le tiro la oreja y Matthew se sonrojo tanto que no se atrevió a mirar al latinoamericano. Este sonrió con las manos en las caderas.

-eso hare, bien hecho mini gringo ¡te llevare a comer a ti y a tus amigos!-

-hermanos de hecho- corrigió el inglés con una caballerosa sonrisa. Matthew nuevamente solo dejo que lo arrastraran a otra aventura cuyos resultados se veían inciertos.

''

Arthur cargaba a Peter como si este no pesara nada, los tres adultos iban en silencio para que el niño no despertara de su repentina siesta luego de una agitada y encantadora tarde en la que fueron a comer un montón de deliciosa comida incluyendo un adorable restaurant italiano en la plaza en la que se quedaron hasta que Peter no aguanto más el cansancio y se durmió escuchando las historias que el exótico extranjero contaba de su tierra natal. Matthew también se encontraba adormecido un poco debido a lo relajante que era escuchar a Máximo hablar, era una voz que pareciera conocer de toda la vida y lo reconfortaba.

Pensar que se veía como alguien que es incapaz de pensar en nada más que en un objetivo y con quien no se puede tener una conversación civilizada, resulto ser todo lo contrario. Resulto que había sido transferido al hospital de la ciudad trabajando en la misma especialidad que el rubio estudiaba en la universidad. A pesar de la diferencia de siete años parecían llevarse bastante bien para tan pocas horas de conversación además ambos aun con toda una noche por delante y con sus números de teléfonos ya entre sus contactos en sus celulares sentían que les era insuficiente. Si fuera por ellos se habrían quedado admirando las historias y los pensamientos del otro hasta que las palabras dejaran simplemente de fluir. Pero no sucedió así, el tiempo es quisquilloso y más en los oasis del siglo 21.

El rubio sacudió suavemente la camiseta de Máximo limpiándole los rastros del pasto que se le habían quedado pegados, el contacto se sentía tan familiar aunque ambos fueran ariscos a su manera en cuanto eso. Máximo agradeció el gesto y le retiro una hoja de árbol que se le había quedado pegada en la cabeza, sus dedos robustos rozaron su piel, sus rasposas manos le hicieron cosquillear hasta la base del estómago y se sonrojo. Pero no importaba, con el sol ocultándose entre los edificios y las lejanas montañas su rostro cobraba un anaranjado natural por la luz que se expandía como un filtro de oro y miel por toda la ciudad. Ambos se sonrieron ya echándose de menos.

-¿puedo llamarte?

-cuando quieras- respondió amablemente el latino –si quieres puedes ir a verme cuando quieras a mi trabajo, para que aprendas en vivo y en directo en lo que trabajaras y eso…-

-oh, estaría muy agradecido- el canadiense ya debía despedirse pero quería alargar ese momento lo más que pudiera, obtener más de ese preciado tiempo. –entonces…hasta pronto-

-sí, nos vemos- el cubano le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla que le subió todos los colores al rostro, pero ya había escuchado que era como se saludaban y despedían algunas personas en algunos países, sonrió y se despidió de la misma manera.

Ambos se enviaron mensajes esa noche, durmiéndose con un tranquilo latido en el corazón. Los resultados para Matthew fueron mejores de lo que creyó después de todo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo noveno: calles transitadas cerradas por hoy.

Roderich jamás se imaginó estar en la situación en la que estaba, al menos no desde que se había vuelto oficialmente un profesor de música. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía experiencia alguna con esos temas, conocía a la misma 'patito feo' en persona y él la había vuelto el elegante cisne, pero esto era algo diferente.

Las dos muchachas a las que le hacía clases los jueves en la tarde se habían aliado para tras las clases ir ambas de paseo a la calle comercial de la ciudad en donde como en una fila estaban todas las tiendas de última moda. Por supuesto que Roderich nada tenía que ver en sus asuntos personales, ellas eran solo sus estudiantes y si eran amigas pues eso no le incumbía. Pero debió hacer de niñera. No se pudo negar, no había ninguna recompensa monetaria pero los hermanos mayores de ambas muchachas se lo exigieron al punto de intimidarlo, sobre todo ese tipo Iván, ese era el que más miedo le dio, no tuvo opción alguna y ahí estaba su jueves a las seis de la tarde cargando bolsas de zapatos y siendo un juez crítico con la ropa que las niñas compraban.

Las chicas por su parte estaban muy emocionadas, Roderich tenía un sentido de la moda exquisito y habían escuchado de la transformación que este le había hecho a su prima quien era una hermosura a los ojos de todos. Lily por su parte jamás había ido a comprar ropa 'por si misma', su hermano siempre solía escogerle hasta la ropa interior y ella lo apreciaba pero ya entrada a los diecisiete simplemente tenía hambre de demostrar su feminidad ante los demás, demostrar que ya no era la niña que solía ser. Natalia en cambio tenía un amplio repertorio de comentarios que la calificaban como la más bella del salón, pero su gusto en ropa no se desidia en ninguno por lo que terminaba usando combinaciones salidas de lugar a donde fuera, seguía siendo una belleza pero de esas extrañas como una pintura abstracta.

Lily se le acerco y con timidez extendió una prenda floreada de rosas frente a su cuerpo, inclino el rostro para mirar a Roderich a los ojos y con las mejillas rojas a más no poder le pregunto si es que se veía bien. Para el hombre de casi treinta años 'bien' era un insulto a lo hermosa que el equilibrio entre la prenda y la niña daban juntas. Sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacía y deshaciéndose de esa incomodidad que lo acompañaba a todos lados, tomo un sombrero para el sol y se lo puso a la rubia con mucho cuidado.

-unas sandalias con tacón y el outfit estará perfecto, ese vestido le sienta muy bien a tu piel, oh, pero no deberías usarlo en cualquier ocasión, debes usarlo solo cuando salgas con amigos o en una cita- la muchacha se sonrojo ante la última palabra, si Roderich supiera que el único que ocupaba sus pensamientos de esa manera era él, pero Lily jamás lo diría en voz alta por supuesto, una cita con Roderich era demasiado para ella, solo esa tarde había sido como un cuento de hadas y aun no se lo creía del todo, Natalia observaba la escena complacida de su trabajo como cupido, en sus manos una falda negra que llegaba hasta los talones y una camiseta 'punk' rosada pasaron a las manos de la cajera y de un grito Lily tajo lo suyo y ambas pagaron. Otra tienda y otra bolsa que Roderich cargaba por las calles del distrito comercial de la ciudad.

-por cierto, Roderich- dijo irrespetuosa y cortante como siempre la muchacha de cabello nieve, el azabache alzo su mirada hacia ella dejándola continuar sin hacer reparos en su falta de cortesía, ya la conocía de hace bastante tiempo y por más que la regañara la chica jamás hacia ningún ademan por cambiar –mi hermano mayor desea su presencia en nuestra casa, por supuesto mi hermana mayor estará ahí, algunos amigos de la familia y si Lily puede, también ira, ¿Qué le parece?- no estaba en su sangre rechazar una comida gratis, pero ¿sería correcto entrometerse en medio de una junta con un montón de desconocidos? Aunque si iba Vash, el hermano mayor de Lily, no estaría tan incómodo. La muchacha bielorrusa lo fulminaba con la mirada a la espera de una respuesta afirmativa.

-si no tengo mucho trabajo asistiré a su fiesta, señorita, pero de lo contrario la llamare- dijo cordialmente y continuaron el resto de la tarde comprando.

Pasadas las diez de la noche el hombre de gafas de marco delgado dejo caer su corbata al suelo, su chaqueta la colgó a medias en la silla del recibidor y los zapatos se los quito a trompicones. Sus calcetines estaban llenos de remendados y sus ojos de veían cansados, pero nunca se iba a dormir antes que su prima, le parecía algo bochornoso hacerlo.

Elizabeta vivía con él, ninguno tenía problemas con eso y además la mujer ocupaba más esa casa que él. Revisaba unos papeles que se había traído del trabajo, parecía ser un comic o algo así, Roderich jamás había sido bueno con la literatura que editaba su hermana, siempre saltaba de trama en trama y ya le había perdido el hilo a la información que esta le daba. En la mesa había un café que por la falta de vapor se notaba que estaba frio de hacía varias horas. El cabello de la mujer era un desastre total, su camiseta blanca tenía una mancha de mostaza, y sus mejillas delataban que había ido a tomar algunas copas a algún bar ¿habría ido sola? No era muy de su estilo hacerlo, pero tampoco era su estilo ir a tomar con amigos en días de semana.

La dama noto su presencia y le sonrió cálidamente.

-¡hey! No adivinas quien volvió al país ¡es una coincidencia!- dijo mientras guardaba las hojas en su portafolios. El desorden en la casa era demasiado para preocuparse por la mancha que dejo la taza en la madera de la mesa. –Gilbert, ese patán, volvió ¡volvió! ¿Puedes creerlo?-

Oh, ese muchacho albino que solía molestarlo de niño ¿Cómo podría no creerlo?

-uhmm, he oído mucho de él últimamente- respondió sin entusiasmo.

-fuimos a beber algo, dijo que recuerda lo mucho que te gusta tocar el piano, y te invito a que formes parte de la instrumental para la fiesta anual que da la editorial para recaudar fondos para sus bibliotecas de beneficencia-

Que extraño se le hacía al pobre escuchar tantas buenas obras venidas de la misma persona que solía tirar piedras como condenado al rio para conseguir hacer un truco aprendido de su padre. Gilbert era el bully por excelencia y sin embargo aquí estaba Roderich escuchando como su prima se ponía a parlotear otra vez sobre sus sensacionales acciones de caridad. Bueno, lo entendía, Elizabeta también solía ser una bully por excelencia antes de pasar por sus mágicas manos.

-por cierto ¿Cómo van las lecciones de piano con la hermanita menor de Vash?-

-como deberían ir, por supuesto, la niña tiene un talento y yo soy su profesor nada menos, no me sorprendería que para la próxima semana toque el claro de luna con los ojos cerrados- hablo con vanidad, la niña era su mayor orgullo, además de ser tan linda y delicada, tal como él se esperaba de una dama tan finamente cuidada.

-umhh~ suenas como un padre consintiendo a su hija- Elizabeta dejo escapar un estornudo.

-para de decir tonterías, mira, estas muy desabrigada, anda a tu habitación y duerme decentemente por favor-

-uy, uy, ya voy. No te pongas así, diablos…- Elizabeta sonrió con sorna mientras se levantaba para obedecer a su primo, su voz escapo como contando un secreto –Vash tiene madera de madre, Lily debe estar muy feliz de tenerlos a ambos umhh~

Su relación con Vash era un secreto. Elizabeta sin embargo desde la secundaria los había descubierto, quizás desde ese día en que sin querer los miro en secreto besándose en la biblioteca de la escuela había desarrollado ese hobby suyo de amar como loca las relaciones románticas entre hombres.

Su primo fue dejado atrás solo en la sala con esa expresión tan sublime, tan única, tan avergonzada y sonrojada.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo decimo: Gilbert el asombroso.

A sus veintiocho años tenía la vida resuelta, de echo un poco antes su vida ya era perfecta salvo por uno o dos detalles. Descendiente de prusianos, un ario albino con ojos rojos y una actitud positiva y arrogante que arrojaba al mundo con esa sonrisa en su rostro que les decía a los demás 'di lo que quieras, seguiré siendo asombroso', nadie podía negar que sus habilidades eran de un superdotado incluso desde la infancia, quizás no solía demostrarlo y tampoco es que sus habilidades se centraran en las escolares solamente. Nadie le ganaba en el ajedrez, nadie le ganaba en cuanto a trabajo se tratara, si se trataba de cálculos podía hacerlos en unos segundos y aún conservaba los primeros lugares en cada maratón, carrera o competición deportiva a la que asistía. El tipo solo tenía un problema, era un flojo y un irresponsable sin remedio.

Fuera de eso, era asombroso, eso decía él, eso decían todos lo que lo conocían. Había heredado la empresa incluso cuando no era un familiar directo del antiguo dueño, la había impulsado al top 30 de la editoras más famosas del mundo en solo seis meses, había expandido sus sucursales a bastantes ciudades en el mundo en las que era difícil acceder a libros, y encima de eso lo había hecho de forma caritativa, su cara salía en casi todas las postulaciones de los premios novel que el público mandaba. Pero sin duda su mejor logro hasta el momento había sido impulsar la carrera de su hermano.

Ludwig era un sujeto tímido por dentro aunque por fuera pareciera estar hecho de concreto. Solo alguien que lo conoce de toda la vida podría decir con certeza que lo que pasaba por su mente cuando estaba callado no eran más que un montón de escenarios de las posibles catástrofes que podrían ocurrirle, Ludwig también era profundamente pesimista. Gilbert sin embargo miraba más allá de esa masa de músculos y entonces descubría al petiso rubio que se sentaba horas a leer complicados libros para luego encerrarse en su cuarto hasta terminar uno de sus múltiples cuentos, todos ellos eran maravillosos, con un toque clásico a una literatura que por donde la mirases era moderna, jamás tocaba tópicos ya usados antes como otros escritores que tenía la editora, no, Ludwig exploraba límites y fronteras y las traspasaba, jamás dejaba inconforme a nadie y al mismo tiempo sus lectores siempre querían un poco más. Gilbert vio en su hermano al próximo genio de la literatura y lo nombro como tal ante todos.

¿Qué es más asombroso que ser el hermano mayor de un escritor genio?

Pues, no lo sabía, no le interesaba saberlo y dudaba que siquiera existiera algo más asombroso que eso.

O así era hasta que la tarde en la que al fin había tenido tiempo para pasearse por las instalaciones de su editorial en la ciudad en que su hermano había terminado la universidad vio pasear por los espaciosos pasillos a la única dama que creyó que jamás sería una dama. La única que ocupaba sus más tranquilos sueños.

Cuando ella lo vio tardo en reconocerlo solo segundos, él simplemente lo supo al instante, como un enamorado reencarnado. Sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus dientes y soltó una carcajada, Elizabeta lo alcanzo con una mano delicadamente puesta en su cintura y otra cubriendo su boca para también reírse a carcajadas. No era la risa explosiva en la que se tomaba el estómago que ella tenía cuando era más joven pero le reconforto al menos recibirla.

-cuanto tiempo, señorito súper multinacional- le molesto utilizando el apodo con el que los medios llamaban a su empresa.

-un placer también verte, señorita 'sartén'- las mejillas de la dama se colorearon de rojo para volver a su color natural, ambos se miraron en silencio con una sonrisa en los labios para despedirse y volver a retomar sus caminos.

¡mein gott! Gilbert jamás se había sentido tan poco asombroso, no desde la adolescencia, sus mejillas no tardaron en arderle y es que simplemente ver a la compañera de su infancia transformada en una mujer había despertado en él una ampolleta que creía quemada. Simplemente creyó que al volver a ver a su Elizabeta tan cambiada como le habían dicho los rumores, destrozaría todas sus ilusiones de niñez que aún conservaba en su pecho, pero resulto que solo los había avivado.

Le gustaba la violenta niña de sus recuerdos y la dulce mujer de su presente. Ambas le gustaban.

Sus distracciones fueron acopladas cuando su hermano entro en su campo de visión, oh, ¿Qué era eso?, Luddy no estaba solo, habían dos jóvenes más acompañándolo y uno de ellos estaba colgado de su brazo como un mono sonriendo y hablándole al sonrojado y esquivo alemán, el otro jovencito se mantenía en silencio evaluando la situación y preparado para responder acorde el tema de conversación. Dicho sea de paso si lo invitaban más allá de ese punto diría que 'no'.

Creyendo que le hacía un favor, al momento en que el rubio le suplico con la mirada que lo ayudara le levanto el pulgar en señal de entendido solo para ir hacia allá y decirles que Ludwig tenía el resto del día libre. El castaño saltaba de la emoción casi arrastrando al alemán tras de sí para entrarlo a la fuerza al ascensor pese que este se negara, el asiático se inclinó ante la figura de autoridad y le entrego su tarjeta sonriendo vagamente para dirigirse detrás de los otros dos.

La tarjeta decía "Kiku honda, editor, diseñador gráfico, mangaka" además de un número telefónico. El albino se preguntó que significaba mangaka pero guardo la tarjeta en caso de que el muchacho aplicara una solicitud de trabajo, lo tendría en su memoria para contratarlo al instante.

Su oficina era tan amplia como la recordaba, con el viejo sillón de madera forrado en rojo brillante y con las lámparas que parecían del siglo pasado. Las fotografías que le escocían los ojos y por supuesto, como olvidarse de su escritorio negro al lado del viejo escritorio de roble del viejo Fritz, cuanto lo echaba de menos. En el primer cajón aún estaban sus ungüentos y pastillas de viejo además de sus gafas para leer, y en el tercero aún estaba guardada la flauta que solía tocarle cuando se quedaban unas cuantas horas más. Aun se conservaba su aroma a cigarrillos y perfume viejo, Gilbert se sintió como en casa y se recostó en su gran silla subiendo sus pies a la mesa. Se estaba relajando lo suficiente para dormir cuando escucho una voz amablemente regañarlo.

-no subas los pies-

Si el viejo Fritz estuviera aquí aun le hubiera sonreído con complicidad cuando la joven en su hermosa falda de frappe se presentó en su oficina con una bandeja de café y dulces. Que belleza, hubiera dicho. Y luego la hubiera invitado a algún pub.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo onceavo: Alfred, las editoriales y el manga.

Kiku tras haber pasado una tarde con su editora y única amiga, Elizabeta, siendo arrastrado por esta junto a un chico italiano que no paraba de hablarle –aunque era ciertamente amable y tenía muchos temas que al japonés le interesaban un poco- y haber sido presentado al escritor más popular del momento en el sector de literatura de la editorial, pudo por fin volver a su departamento tras muchas cosas extrañas que le sucedieron. Pensar que la primera comida de verdad que comía en tres días fuera nada más y nada menos que las salchichas alemanas que pidieron Elizabeta y el señor Gilbert cuando todos fueron al bar esa misma tarde.

No recuerda muy bien como terminaron en esa situación, pero si recuerda como Elizabeta derramo mostaza en su ropa cuando peleaba con Gilbert sobre cual de los dos tenían mejor resistencia al alcohol, y como el muchacho italiano termino casi inconsciente sobre la mesa al ser arrastrado por esos dos irresponsables adultos en su concurso de bebida. Afortunadamente Ludwig llamo un taxi para llevarlo a su hogar y de paso dejo a Kiku frente a su edificio. El japonés se aseguraría de agradecerle dándole un regalo culinario la próxima vez que se juntaran, que sería dentro de una semana en el parque junto a Feliciano para tomar fotografías y tener un picnic. Que extraño, no lo había pensado pero ¿estaba acaso haciendo más amistades?

En su departamento se encontró con su hermano Yao totalmente muerto en el sillón, es un decir por supuesto, el de origen chino dormía en una posición incomoda abrazando su vergonzoso peluche de kitty mientras babeaba sobre las almohadas, sus demás hermanos no estaban en casa, y el café que al parecer Yao hacia estaba frio para entonces.

Jamás había visto el panorama desde el punto de vista de quien llega tarde –aunque eran las diez menos un cuarto-, nunca salía hasta esas horas de la noche y además siempre había sido solo un escucha de todos esos movimientos nocturnos. La lluvia fuera hacía eco contra los suaves ronquidos de su estresado hermano mayor y Kiku se dispuso a llevarlo a su habitación para prevenir un dolor de cuello más tarde. Yao no se despertó ni cuando el japonés sin quererlo golpeo su cabeza contra la puerta. Cubrió a su hermano con el cubre camas y le saco la incómoda chaqueta y bufanda que aun llevaba puestas. Las dejo sobre la silla de su escritorio. Aprovecho de cerrar la ventana echándole un vistazo de reojo al paisaje difuminado de la ciudad, casi pasando desapercibido ese brillante rubio merodeando por allí.

Kiku decidió ignorarlo al principio pero tras verlo tan abatido decidió ir a entregarle un paraguas para que el desconocido al menos pudiera evitar seguir mojándose. Mala idea. La tarde siguiente a las cinco Kiku se arrepentía como nunca de haber hecho esa buena acción. Pero así suele pasar, cuando haces una buena acción por alguien sorpresivamente no puedes parar hasta que tu corazón se satisface, pero Kiku jamás creyó que tendría tan mala suerte como para que ese rubio lo mal entendiera todo y lo arrastrara a esa extraña situación.

¡Una cita! Definitivamente eso era, el japonés jamás había tenido una cita y lo único que sabía de ellas era lo que había aprendido en mangas y doramas, pero eso era una locura total. Estaba tan ansioso por la salida que se le olvido que su acompañante era otro hombre y que seguramente era mucho más joven que él.

El rubio fue puntual, el portero intento detenerlo en el vestíbulo pero fue magistralmente ignorado, aunque Kiku estuviera bien escondido dentro de su habitación con todas las fundas cubriéndolo como si fuera una oruga, no pudo salvarse ni evitar que Yong Soo abriera la puerta y lo dejara entrar para que entre los dos sacaran al japonés del departamento para lo que sería su primera cita de verdad. El mundo real podía ser tan aterrador, solo esperaba que este entusiasta rubio no fuera en realidad un yandere. Solía pasarle mucho cuando jugaba sus videojuegos. Al menos le había llevado unos dulces, chocolates y caramelos rellenos de dulce de leche o miel o fresa o crema, no alcanzo a probarlos de todos modos porque su hermano se los llevó al departamento después de despedirlo.

Alfred lo llevo del brazo casi todo el camino evitando que el japonés se escapara, aunque no lo intentaría, su velocidad por supuesto era muy baja comparada con la de un sujeto que estaba lleno de bíceps.

Fueron a comer pescado frito, el restaurante no era muy llamativo a decir verdad y Kiku estaba tan nervioso que apenas pudo disfrutar su platillo, Alfred estaba en las mismas y sentía como esa primera cita iba por un mal camino. Pero como todo un terco que era ya tenía un plan B bajo el brazo, así que después de pagar invito a Kiku a dar un pequeño paseo hasta que estuvieron cerca de una cafetería francesa en donde planeaba comprarle un regalo al japonés, el niño que le abrió la puerta le había susurrado en el oído que Kiku adoraba los pequeños postres y más si tenían buen aspecto, se decidió por ese lugar casi al instante.

-el amigo de mi hermano me la recomendó- dijo con cierta duda en la palabra 'amigo', su sonrisa reemplazo su mueca de confusión –estoy seguro de que te gustara- Kiku no pudo aguantar dejar escapar un poco de entusiasmo, debió haber traído su cámara, los pasteles, los adornos, las galletas y hasta el piso, todo era ciertamente adorable y elegante. Le gustaba ese lugar pero jamás oyó hablar de él, lo cual era extraño considerando que había ido a casi todas las cafeterías de esa ciudad para ganar inspiración. Este parecía ser un lugar escondido en un punto ciego, estaba tan distraído mirando todo que se le olvido que Alfred sostenía aun su brazo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el americano bajo la mano para entrelazarla con la suya.

Un hombre con barba y coleta de caballo apareció frente a sus ojos, una sonrisa de 'umh~ ¿Qué tenemos aquí?´' en su rostro maduro y bello, Kiku no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran a la cara, sobre todo porque segundos antes había estado contemplando un biscocho con emoción infantil cuando el rostro le llamo con un -¿puedo ayudarlos?-

-Francis, este es Kiku, te hable de él…-respondió el americano por el japonés arrastrándolo un poco más a su lado, el francés enarco una ceja sonriendo igual de juguetón y Kiku no se explicaba como en un solo día su vida había tomado un giro tan dispar, era extraño. Había pasado de ser una oruga a una persona normal con amigos y un posible interés romántico. Pero Alfred no le daría el tiempo para preguntárselo ahora –no te acerques mucho, le pegaras tus gérmenes- espeto irritado. Kiku casi podía ver una escena violenta entre esos dos cuando el rigton de 'the world is mine' de Hatsune Miku interrumpió en el aire.

El japonés estaba muy avergonzado, ambos rubios le miraron sorprendidos y solo pudo murmurar un –discúlpenme- para poder darse la vuelta y responder a la llamada.

 _-Honda, te estábamos buscando, no estás en tu departamento ¿Dónde estás?-_ era de la editorial, su viejo editor antes de que Elizabeta comenzara a trabajar en esa empresa. Turbado alejo el celular un poco y se acomodó el flequillo, como si lo estuvieran regañando en sus épocas de estudiante respondió con la voz rasposa.

-estoy con alguien ahora…no sé si podría llegar allá a tiempo-

 _-tienes que venir inmediatamente, habrá una reunión de última hora con respecto a tu manga, el otro autor, el que tenía el contrato por un live-action, ha renunciado, y te quieren a ti para el trabajo-_

-¿ _nani_? ¿Cómo puede ser posible?- su voz aumento unos dos decibeles y los rubios comenzaban a impacientarse por resolver su curiosidad.

 _-¿no quieres?-_

-no, no, por supuesto que sí quiero, espéreme unos….¡Alfred!-

-¡sí!- sorprendido el rubio se le acerco de una zancada, el japonés con una mirada autoritaria le sonrió, aun con todas esas emociones en su pecho su rostro no parecía afectado.

-¿Cuánto tardamos en llegar a la calle Colon con intersección en Morgan?-

-diez minutos, capitán-

-perfecto, señor, estaré ahí en diez minutos aproximados, espere por mí- colgó, mirando con entusiasmo al rubio no pudo aguantar dejar escapar su emoción en su idioma materno aunque el rubio no entendiese nada. –ah, no es tiempo para esto, necesito ir de inmediato a la editorial Germania, sección pyo-

-yo te llevare, tengo mi camioneta afuera- ofreció el francés.

-yo lo hare, tengo licencia- se apresuró el americano.

-¿Qué importa? Ya estoy prácticamente sentado- grito el japonés.

Al final, la cita continuo con una segunda parada en la editorial en donde Kiku tuvo su primera reunión con los productores del live-action y Alfred tuvo su primer acercamiento al mundo del manga y el romance entre chicos. Mientras hablaban el rubio aprovechaba de escuchar y guardar en su cabeza la mayor información respecto a Kiku se tratara y el japonés por supuesto intentaba mantener su postura y quedar bien frente a esos importantes hombres. Ambos se habían olvidado de que aquello era una cita y para cuando dieron las ocho y media, la reunión hubo acabado y ambos salían de la editorial con sonrisas en sus rostros, ya parecían conocerse de toda la vida. El estómago del rubio gruño y el japonés le invito a comer a un restaurante muy famoso cerca de allí del cual había escuchado hablar mucho a su hermana menor. Alfred acepto de inmediato y volvió a tomar del brazo al japonés para ambos ir en busca de ese restaurante.

El olor a pasta los hizo babear a ambos, el clima era perfecto, el sol apenas se había ocultado dejando luces anaranjadas y moradas lejos en el horizonte, por lo que la pequeña placita tenía sus faroles encendidos, los niños aun montaban sus bicicletas, y fuera del Volkswagen Combi habían unas adorables mesitas plegables. No había muchos clientes afortunadamente para ellos.

-este lugar es precioso- dijeron ambos a la vez, sonriéndose entre ellos por ese momento. Kiku no lo había pensado pero ese rubio en verdad era apuesto, como un protagonista de anime o algo así.

-¿puedo atenderlos?- los ojos del japonés se abrieron en sorpresa, los del rubio también al ver como un delgado muchacho castaño se aferraba al japonés de un salto, Feliciano se presento con la sonrisa más enorme que su rostro le permitía. -¿él es tu novio?, lo tenías bien escondido- guiño el ojo mientras le pegaba codazos juguetones, las mejillas de ambos mencionados se cubrieron de carmín, Kiku dejo la pregunta flotando en el aire esperando que el tiempo la respondiese por él.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo doceavo: Mathias el bombero.

Su decisión de ser bombero había empezado tras ver como en una película un hombre vestido con el traje de esa profesión salvaba a un gato en un edificio en llamas. Le pareció maravilloso. Desde entonces se dedicó a su sueño.

Lukas no lo decía en voz alta pero estaba orgulloso de él, Tino lo acompañaba con frecuencia a sus entrenamientos matutinos por la época de su secundaria, iban junto a Berwald, su amigo y vecino desde que eran niños, esos tiempos se dejaron atrás cuando esos dos decidieron formalizar su relación, pero Mathias no podría estar más entusiasmado desde entonces, su sueño era ser bombero, ayudar a todos y verse genial, y su sueño se realizó una vez cumplió los dieciocho y dejo a medias su último año escolar para mudarse a la ciudad. Lukas no le hablo por mes y medio pero sabía que contaba con su apoyo.

Casi tres años después Tino y Berwald se comprometieron y se fueron a vivir a la ciudad, en donde técnicamente le obligaron a vivir con ellos, Mathias era el más feliz con esa situación por supuesto pero prefería seguir pasando sus noches en las habitaciones del departamento de bomberos, lo prefería así. Trabajaba en una tienda de veinticuatro horas por lo que no creía que le faltara nada, además sus amigos –aunque le diera algo de vergüenza aceptarlos- le regalaban costosos obsequios, como la ves en que Lukas le envió por paquetería una cafetera que más tarde descubrió que era casi una joya en precio.

El trabajo era duro, estresante, habían veces en que quería romperle la cara a los idiotas que en los incendios no hacían más que estorbar su trabajo o aprovecharse de la situación para robar cosas, Mathias detestaba a esas personas, pero su trabajo era salvarlos a todos, y sin importar cuantas veces pusiera en peligro su propia vida lo seguiría haciendo una y otra vez porque era lo que hacía latir su corazón. Berwald más tarde se le unió en el trabajo –pese a que le iba muy bien como paramédico-, Tino le confió en secreto que en realidad estaba muy asustado, no quería que pusieran en peligro sus vidas, egoístamente se permitió desear que ambos se retiraran, ese fue el día en que Mathias le hizo una promesa, la más grande de todas.

-dejare este trabajo cuando ustedes dos se casen de una vez- desde entonces Tino había pospuesto su boda hasta que llegara el día en que Mathias dejara demasiado de si en un incendio, se consideraba egoísta pero no le importaba demasiado, era como su hermano, para Berwald también, y ni hablar de Lukas, no podría soportar verlos a todos romperse si el rubio desaparecía de la tierra, apenas podía aguantar la ansiedad cuando escuchaba en su pequeña radio la información en vivo y en directo de los incendios y accidentes. Aun en medio de su trabajo en la oficina postal, se sentaba en donde fuera con las manos cubriéndole la cara, completamente tenso y conteniendo la respiración hasta que un mensaje de su prometido le confirmaban que aún estaban vivos. De vez en cuando se permitía llorar de alivio.

Cuando Lukas termino la universidad llego junto a Emil a la ciudad, se mudaron en la misma calle que Tino. El de origen nórdico pasaba más tiempo en el departamento de bomberos que en su propia casa pero jamás sería capaz de aceptar ese hecho, todos esos años sin ver a Mathias lo habían endurecido lo suficiente pero no pudo aguantar las lágrimas el día en que se volvieron a ver.

-creí que después de todos estos años al fin pude deshacerme de esos sentimientos inútiles que tenía por él en ese entonces- murmuro bajo su aliento, apenas alzando levemente la mirada a su confidente –pero supongo que es un imposible…mierda-

Tino se preguntaba si Lukas tenía la intención de confesarle sus sentimientos a Mathias, había posibilidades de que el sentimiento fuera mutuo pero entonces el nórdico se sentiría muy culpable de alejar al rubio de su sueño, entendía ese sentimiento cada vez que veía a Berwald volver a casa tras largas jornadas de trabajo.

''

-tengo trabajo esta tarde…más bien turno nocturno- se quejó a medias Lukas mientras engullía una bolsa de frituras –Emil últimamente no está mucho por la casa, recuerdas a ese tipo que llevo con él a la junta de hace dos semanas…pues ese imbécil no para de venir a por él todos los días…que descarado, en serio lo detesto ¿Cómo mierda piensa recompensarme si por su culpa Emil baja sus notas?- ah, Mathias conocía a ese muchacho, más bien lo recordaba muy bien, era un tonto pero se veía bastante inteligente a su manera. Palmeo la espalda del menor con intención de animarlo un poco.

-vamos, nosotros solíamos ser así antes, deja que Emil tenga un amigo con el que pasar el rato- limpiaba sus botas con un trapito mojado, su cuerpo estaba sudado por el entrenamiento que había estado haciendo antes de que Lukas llegara, inconscientemente lucia sus mejores atributos con completa ignorancia de lo que provocaban en su amigo de toda la vida.

-es que no pienso que él quiera ser solo su amigo- musito sin alejar su tranquila mirada de la tonificada espalda, mientras más veía al rubio más seguro estaba de que con esos músculos podría romper una taza con solo tocarla. El clima en la ciudad era una mierda y por el calor que hacía Lukas también comenzó a sudar.

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto confundido el rubio dejando de lado sus botas, el día había estado tranquilo en esa parte de la ciudad por lo que no se respiraba la ansiedad de siempre. Lukas hizo un gesto con la mano mientras se dejaba caer en la cama del bombero.

-déjalo, no lo entenderías-

-¿quieres decir que ese chico quiere 'salir' con Emil?- el silencio respondió por si solo -¿Qué tiene eso de malo? ¿Es porque son dos hombres?-

-nada de eso… si fuera una mujer igual me seguiría molestando. Emil no sabe nada del amor- respondió sintiendo un cosquilleo de peligro en los labios.

-¿y acaso tu si?- Mathias había hecho una pregunta arriesgada, ¿quería saber en verdad si Lukas tenía experiencia amorosa?

Lukas se relamió los labios antes de volver a sentarse en la cama y mirar fijamente a los ojos azules del rubio, su rostro pálido repentinamente se ruborizo suavemente como si estuviera recién saliendo de una ducha de agua caliente, finalmente trago un poco de saliva antes de responder –sí, la tengo…-

Mathias rio nervioso, luego el silencio invadió dando paso al sonido del tamborileo en sus pechos, ambos estaban asustados y sin embargo continuaban mirándose fijamente como si mirar a los ojos al abismo no impidiera que te cayeras, ellos simplemente se miraban para no dejar que las palabras escaparan. Emil interrumpió en la escena dando una fuerte patada y comenzando a balbucear incoherencias a su celular, no estaba hablando con nadie pero parecía estar escribiendo mensajes o algo así, Lukas volvió a dejarse caer y Mathias volvió a limpiar sus botas.

-¿y ahora que wea te pasa a ti?- se quejó un castaño que pasaba por allí justo en el momento de la patada –mira ten cuidado que la puerta no la pagai' nada tu-

-ya Manu~ no te enojes con el chaval- dijo tras él un español sonriente.

-cállate cazzo- grito un italiano enojado por nada en realidad.

-calleté de una vez pelotudo español- siguió un argentino que estaba irritado por no haber dormido en tres días.

-¿y que wea le paso a tu cara Lukas? La tení así súper roja, ¿estas enfermo?-

-no, no…solo…creo que… voy a llamar a Vladimir para salir a beber- respondió el nórdico levantándose y pasando por al lado del danés quien le miraba intentando responderse a sí mismo todas las dudas que le llegaron tras la revelación de su amigo.

-pero ¿Qué no hoy tenías turno de noche?- pregunto confundido el mismo rubio, sus ojos buscando contacto visual pero en su lugar recibió una encogida de hombros del chico de cabellos nevados quien se fue sin despedirse.

-oh weon ¿te le declaraste al Lukas?- grito Manuel sintiéndose en 'shock'. Estaba a punto de saltar de emoción –no lo iba hacer en realidad- si no hubiera visto la decaída mirada del danés, sus labios se fruncieron y poso una mano en su hombro intentando consolarle -¿Qué paso?-

-Lukas… él está enamorado…- respondió en un hilo de voz, Emil rodo los ojos.

-¿ahora te das cuenta? Ha estado enamorado de ti como por años- suspiro irritado volviendo a su celular y sentándose en el lugar donde su hermano había estado minutos antes.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos en la habitación a la vez en respuesta a lo dicho por el joven.

Emil de inmediato sintió el sudor corriéndole frio por la espalda y casi podía imaginarse a su hermano castigándolo con sus ridículas fotos familiares esparcidas por internet.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo treceavo: jugando con los borrachos.

Una vez cada cierto tiempo ocurren esos encuentros que sabes que si no hubiera sido ese día no hubiera sido nunca y la oportunidad se hubiera perdido.

Ludwig acarreaba por la calle a un italiano ebrio que dio mal la dirección al momento de subir al taxi y terminaron perdiéndose en una ciudad poco conocida para ambos. Ludwig por no ser de los que se alejan de su rutina muy seguido y Feliciano por ser nuevo aun. Suerte para el alemán que pudo dejar al nipón en su hogar a salvo, le daba la sensación de que ese muchacho ni siquiera era mayor de edad, se veía como un estudiante de secundaria. Su hermano había llamado un taxi para Elizabeta, y luego se encontró con unos viejos amigos con los que solía parrandear muy seguido cuando era estudiante de intercambio en sus años de secundaria media.

Por supuesto el pobre Ludwig tenía la mala suerte de ser quien lidiara con el muchacho que desde esa tarde se la había pasado pegado a él como una garrapata, primero de la nada dijo su nombre en medio de las oficinas, luego Elizabeta susurro algo en su oído y el italiano salto sobre él como una fan a su cantante favorito, después lo invadió con preguntas incomodas y raras mientras se frotaba y se pegaba a su cuerpo buscando hacer contacto visual con él pese a que el alemán educadamente y al borde de un colapso le suplicara que guardara su distancia y le diera un segundo de paz. Elizabeta solo sonrió y su hermano lo ignoro por completo al pedirle auxilio. Ni siquiera el japonés, Kiku si no se equivocaba, pudo detenerlo pero al menos logro que el italiano se relajara un poco.

Feliciano cantaba y murmuraba al aire un montón de incoherencias de ebrio pero jamás se apartaba del fornido alemán, como un niño pequeño le seguía por todos lados sin hacer preguntas y luego de un rato caminando en la oscuridad y dejando destilar el alcohol en su sangre volvió a recuperar un poco de sobriedad.

-Ve~ Luddy, ¿Dónde estamos?- sus ojos se abrieron somnolientos, Ludwig pudo contemplar el miel de sus ojos iluminados por la luna y los faroles antes de responderle que no tenía ni idea, pero que lo mejor sería seguir caminando hasta reconocer algún sitio o encontrar un café o tienda abierta las veinticuatro horas, con lo antiguo y rustico que se veía ese lado de la ciudad –seguro el barrio histórico de la misma- lo primero que encontrarían sería un McDonald y con mucha suerte.

Mientras ambos doblaban por una esquina de suelo de piedritas, Ludwig escuchando lo que Feliciano opinaba como artista del pequeño espacio que transitaban, cuando unos jóvenes, al menos más que ellos dos, se detuvieron en frente, un rubio que parecía bastante confundido y un castaño que por donde le mirases estaba borracho a más no poder.

-oh weon ¡profe!- grito casi tirándose entre ambos y siendo atrapado por los brazos del alemán quien parecía bastante sorprendido, no por estar confundido sin embargo, es solo que jamás creyó volver a ver al chileno que solía pedirle vía email información acerca de literatura contemporánea, en lo que Ludwig se había especializado. El contacto que los había presentado, por supuesto, su hermano mayor.

-che manu, no hagas eso que me da un ataque- grito el otro en español, Ludwig por supuesto no reconoció el acento del todo pero supuso que tenía una relación cercana con el muchacho. Manuel le hizo una seña obscena con el dedo y dejo que Feliciano lo añudara a incorporarse adecuadamente.

-no ya pero, profe, ósea no, Ludwig, cuanto tiempo ¿Cómo está tu bruder? ¿El trabajo? Leí todos tus cuentos, weon, escribí mejor que pablo - su acento chileno relucía por lo ebrio que estaba, aun así el ario se las manejo para entenderlo y responder a sus preguntas con mucha cordialidad, el grupo emprendió el camino de nuevo, el argentino tenía el GPS en su celular y se dirigían ahora a tomar un café en el vestíbulo del hotel en donde se hospedaban los latinos, Feliciano intento conversar con él usando lo poco de español que Antonio le había logrado enseñar pero resulto que el chico se defendía perfectamente en italiano. Manuel por mientras se enredaba un poco con su alemán pero continuo sacándole información al rubio.

-oye por cierto, este de aquí es Martin, es mi pololo, me costó conseguir uno así- sonrió con complicidad, seguro si estuviera sobrio jamás diría algo como eso con tanta confianza pero no era el caso -. Los castaños se ven bien con los rubios, ¿cierto?- codeo a Feliciano quien no entendió de buenas a primeras pero que al hacerlo se ruborizo, el alemán también lo hizo ganando el concurso de mejillas tomatizadas del día.

-no es nada de eso- intento contradecir el italiano.

-no digas tonterías, Manuel, él es solo un amigo- dijo al mismo tiempo el alemán. Feliciano le miro con asombro, como no creyéndose que el único autor a quien conocía de nombre –y ahora en persona- le llamase amigo en tan poco tiempo, el alemán parecía consternado por su respuesta pero no pudo corregirse a sí mismo al ver al italiano sonreírle tan dulcemente como si fuera el ser más feliz de la tierra.

Manuel lanzo un chasquido exagerado acompañado de una risita –ya, si los amigos se miran así entonces Martin y yo somos compañeros no más- se burló, nuevamente ambos se sonrojaron pero decidieron no pelear con el borrachito quien comenzó a exigir atención de parte de su novio, como si al mencionarlo mágicamente lo recordara y se diera cuenta de que aún estaba en la escena.

Finalmente llegaron al hotel. El lobby estaba casi desierto, los cuatro se sentaron en unos pequeños sillones, dos individuales y uno para tres personas. Manuel se dejó caer en uno individual pasando al mundo onírico y doloroso de la pre-resaca cubriéndose la cara con la chaqueta que amablemente le había entregado su novio. El argentino se apresuró a llamar a una camarera mientras revisaba su correo en su pequeño portátil que parecía de juguete. El alemán pidió un espresso doble y Feliciano un cappuccino simple. Ambos sentados al lado del otro sentían la calidez del otro tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, Feliciano juraría que jamás había olido el aroma del desodorante que usaba Ludwig y Ludwig juraba que jamás había visto sonrisa tan permanente en ningún rostro antes.

Ambos conversaban y tomaban su café como si estuvieran habituados a ello, Feliciano casi planeo toda su semana en ese corto momento, invitando a Ludwig al parque ese fin de semana, asegurándole de que irían más personas para hacer un relajante picnic, y luego se auto invito a las compras que Ludwig debía hacer para su departamento y que había comentado por accidente, no es que no lo quisiera por más tiempo, es solo que solía ser tan arisco que reaccionar tan pasivamente a un hombrecillo como Feliciano le hacía dudar de sus estribos, pero accedió a final de cuentas. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en ver una película el día viernes que para ambos coincidía como su día libre, y Feliciano le hizo prometer que lo iría a ver a su restaurante y que probaría de su comida, el alemán prometió llevar a su hermano y Feliciano le prometió darle un descuento por ser una persona tan especial.

La madrugada se movió entre el parloteo de ambos, el tipiar de teclado del argentino y los gruñidos de dolor del chileno quien finalmente se levantó despidiéndose de todos y yendo a su cuarto como un zombie, el argentino se despidió también siguiendo a su amante con una sonrisa astuta en los labios.

Ludwig chequeo su reloj de muñeca.

-puedo llamar un taxi ahora que estamos aquí ¿recuerdas la dirección de tu casa?- Feliciano estuvo fuertemente tentado a fingir ignorancia solo para quedarse un rato más con el alemán, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza. En cuanto a Ludwig, fingió no estar algo decepcionado por ello.


End file.
